icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
T-Bo
T-Bo (born Terence Jeter Bo Jackson) is an odd man that works at the Groovy Smoothie. He wears a bandana and is known for selling various types of food on a stick. Although he usually annoys people, he seems to be good friends with the iCarly trio. He once had a friend named Eddie Robinson who died after being hit by a bus. T-Bo also has a sister who is out of the hospital, his sister being in the hospital for working for Spencer. He is fascinated by extra-terrestrial life, as shown on Carly's blog, and apparently wants to be abducted by aliens one day. When crop circles that looked like him were found in England, T-Bo made some special smoothies using "English ingredients" to celebrate it. He enjoys asking people at the most inconvenient times if they want a snack like a bagel or pickle, and normally doesn't stop bothering them until they finally give in to him. H e appears the most in Season 3 and Season 4. Employment Also, in iSpeed Date, T-Bo is working the night shift and turns up the music after Freddie asks him to. In an interview on iCarly.com, Sam says he is one of the managers at the Groovy Smoothie. We find out that before he started selling things on a stick, he sold things in buckets. He proved that food sold better on a stick because he tested it by first trying to sell bananas in a bucket and only sold a few. He put the rest of the bananas on a stick and sold the rest. It is shown that T-Bo can put almost any food on a stick. In iGot A Hot Room, he put hard shell tacos on a stick, which Carly could not do without breaking them. In iGot A Hot Room, he hires Carly to keep her busy while Spencer, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby re-do her room. It is revealed in an iCarly interview that T-Bo also has a collection of pens, some of them from significant moments in his entire life. T-Bo's Running Gag A running gag is that T-Bo almost always begs people (especially the iCarly gang) to buy things that are not smoothies, usually on a stick (bell peppers, bagels, doughnuts, etc). Although he isn't the best thinker, shown when he put a stick through doughnuts instead of using the holes. He even manages to put nearly impossible foods on a stick, (i.e. when Carly tried to put a set of tacos on a stick and one broke apart, though somehow T-Bo was able to put it on successfully without a crack). In an interview with Sam, he says it's because food looks better on a stick, and you sell more that way. In [[iSam's Mom|'iSam's Mom']], he also gives Freddie a coupon, but the terms are that you buy 12 smoothies and recieve a 13th ten percent off, a strange deal. And when Freddie tries to use it the next day, T-Bo says it expired. Foods on Sticks *Bell Peppers *Bagels *Bananas *Doughnuts *Tacos *Pickles *Muffins *Turkey Breasts *Cheeseburgers *Chicken Pot Pies *Fried Chicken Life before the Groovy Smoothie On iCarly.com, Spencer Shay as Boofus interviews T-Bo and asks his life before the Groovy Smoothie. He says that he worked at the smoothie shop for a year and says it is a cool job. He also claims that he went to Boston University. Gibby interviewed him and found out that T-Bo used to be a hand model. Notes/Trivia *Fans speculate that he ships Creddie due to his support of them dancing at the Groovy Smoothie during iSpeed Date. Whether it's canon or not is unknown. *He seems to be good friends with the iCarly 'family' as he was a guest at Carly's birthday party, and, in the episode iGot A Hot Room, gave Carly a job to return the favor Spencer did for his sister, who ended up in hospital due to Spencer's actions. *He is an amazing beatboxer, as shown on a clip on iCarly.com. *His name may be a reference to T-Bird, which in turn is a reference to the Thorn-Birds. *He is also named after multi sport player Bo Jackson. *T-Bo was born on September 13, 1985 *T-Bo bears a reference to Pittsburgh Pirates outfielder Andrew McCutchen. * In this video on iCarly.com T-Bo shows his terrifying birth mark to Sam, Freddie, and Spencer *In the extended version of iParty with Victorious, T-Bo was revealed to be the panda that stalked Kenan Thompson. It also means he has been stalking Kenan for three years (which is odd considering that T-Bo works in Seattle). Quotes *"You want a bagel?!" *"Wanna buy a bagel?" *"We sell bagels now." *"The bagels won't be ready for an hour." *"Would the gentleman care for a pickle?" *"Scared to take a walk on the pickle side of town?" *"Well, pardon me for thinking that all foods and beverages could get along!" *"Just buy a bell pepper!" *"You wanna buy a doughnut?" *"Man, this is embarassing." (realizing that the doughnuts were put on the wrong way on the stick.) *"Have I ever cared where you sit?" *"I happen to be a doctor of smoothie-ology!" *"What did the goat do?" *"Nah, I'm just pulling ya peach!" *"What, is the Queen coming?" *"No, I said to read the juice reports!" *"Come on, Carls. So your room burned down - look at the bright side..." *"Puncture...sliiide. Puncture...sliiide. Puncture...sliiide..." *"Unslide!" *"Look how it shines in the light!" (iCarly.com video) *"Aw, man! That dude took over 300 bucks! ...Jerk!" *"I had to buy all new cables!" *"I'm the victim!" *"Freddie Benson!" *"Hey! I'm your boss now, call me Mr. Bo." *"And this one, I found on the ground at a circus. It smells like elephant urine." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Adults Category:Minor Males Category:Friends of Freddie Benson Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Minor Characters Category:Males